Taking Chances
by Wohitzi
Summary: Aang is a modern day Avatar, or, more simply put, someone who helps Spirits move on to their next life. But when he meets a stubborn Spirit named Toph BeiFong, he finds himself breaking one of the most important rules of being the Avatar.
1. Chapter 1

Aang saw her and recognized what she was almost immediately. A short, dark-haired girl was sitting by a tall oak tree, her eyes pale and blank. They were so clouded he couldn't help but wonder if she saw the world through a haze of fog. Or if she even saw at all.

But what stood out the most was the faded glow that surrounded her.

Making sure no one was nearby, he walked over. She stared up him, and he second-guessed his assumption of blindness when she seemed to study him.

"Who are you," he asked.

Eyes widened, as expected. "You... You can see me?"

He nodded. "Can you see me?"

"Yeah."

So she _wasn't_ blind... Well, onto the matter at hand.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"Toph BeiFong."

"How'd you die?"

"Whoa. Don't leave much room for conversation, do ya?"

He shrugged. "My mentor says I shouldn't get attached to the Spirits I help."

"So, what? You're some kinda ghost-seeing freak who helps us poor dead souls 'move on'?"

"Yeah, I guess."

She leaned back, crossing her arms. "Sorry, not interested."

"But you have to!" he cried. "It's the-"

"Rules, I know. Unfortunately for you, I hate rules, and I like staying here."

"But-"

"Ah!" she held her hand up, palm facing him. "Zip it."

A bell rang in the distance. He was going to be late for class.

Annoyed he stomped back to school. He would just have to convince the girl later. Roku said there would be stubborn Spirits, and he would have to deal with them fairly.

But that didn't make Toph's refusal any less infuriating.

xXxXxXxX

"So some ghost chick doesn't want to move on – big deal," Sokka said at lunch, spearing his fork into his food. He stuffed into his mouth, chomping at it hungrily and noisily.

"It _is_ a big deal!" Aang cried. He was more than used to his friend's eating habits. "And they're called Spirits."

Sokka shrugged. "I don't see the difference."

"Why don't you try a different approach," Katara suggested, trying to distract Aang from her brother's comment. "Maybe the direct method you're using isn't right for someone stubborn like her. Try giving her a gentle nudge in the right direction instead."

"I don't think a gentle nudge will work," Aang said. "Maybe a hard shove..."

Katara slumped slightly, and he could tell she was disappointed. "Well, you're the expert at this, so I guess you know best."

"Expert? You seem more like an idiot to me."

Aang jumped, crying out in surprise. His friends eyed him as though questioning his sanity, causing him to blush sheepishly and say, "The Spirit just appeared behind me."

Sokka shook his head, muttering about rudeness and disrespect for privacy.

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking," Toph said. "_You_ eat like a savage and talk with your mouth full."

Aang glanced between the Spirit and the teen, trying to decide on a polite way to reword her statement.

"She said something about me, didn't she?" Sokka asked. "C'mon, let me hear it."

"Uh... She said you have bad table manners"

"Hey, I have _great_ manners," he said around a mouthful of food. Beside him, Katara silently shook her head.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Aang asked, turning to face the Spirit. Then he perked up, a wide smile stretching across his face. "Have you changed your mind? Are you gonna let me help you?"

"No, I just wanted to make you look like a hallucinating freak."

The smile vanished.

"What is it?" Katara asked, noticing her friend's rapid-fire mood swings. "What did she say?"

"She just wants to annoy me," he grumbled.

"Hey, cut a dead girl some slack," Toph said. "It's been ten years since I've been able to talk to anyone – is it so wrong that I wanna poke fun at the only person who can see me?"

"Well, if you let me help you, maybe you'll get reincarnated and have a whole life time to bother anyone you meet."

She wrinkled her nose. "Nah." Then, with a wink and a smile, said, "See ya, Twinkle Toes!" and vanished without a trace.

Aang made a face. "_Twinkle Toes?"_

Sokka laughed so hard he choked on his food.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Omg! I'm actualy writing a chapter story! o_

_Errr... Yeah. I have no idea what to title this. Advice? Suggestions? Dx And I'm sorry if they're out-of-character. I tried my best. _

**Disclaimer: Okay, if I owned 'Avatar', do you think I'd be writing fanfic about it? No. **


	2. Chapter 2

Toph sat under a shady tree, sighing as she watched students leave the school. Her entertainment was gone and wouldn't return for another day. _A whole day._

For a ghost, that was a very long time. You couldn't do much, on account of having no physical form, and anything you could do had to be done alone. People couldn't see or hear or feel anything you did or said, making it pretty difficult to participate in multi-person activities.

She watched as one final straggler hurried away from the school, carrying a load of books and appearing very annoyed. Toph thought he looked funny. Then again, she thought everyone looked funny, having been blind when she was alive.

Sure, some people got supernatural powers and spooky abilities when they died, but she was given stupid vision. Though, she supposed whoever controlled that sort of thing thought it would be helpful, since she couldn't feel anymore. Before dying, Toph had seen with her feet, feeling the vibrations in the earth. She remembered someone mentioning it being some part of an ancient, lost martial art, be she hadn't really listened to them. She could see; why did the story behind it matter?

So, as a ghost, Toph saw like everyone else, amused and revolted by some of the things touch and vibration could not reveal. She often wondered what her own face looked like, but, being bodiless, could not see her reflection. No one could see her.

Except that boy...

She remembered what he looked like with ease, from his bald head to his unusually bright clothes. Something told her that, despite the sour mood he had been in while talking to her, he was usually a happy, energetic person.

"He was just upset because I wouldn't let him do his job," she thought. "And because I called him Twinkle Toes."

A giggle escaped her. She had heard his cry of disbelief at the new name, and couldn't wait to keep teasing him with it. Nicknaming was one of her hobbies, and had been since she was alive. Each name had a meaning, and the one behind his was pretty simple. 'Twinkle' meant to move or change rapidly, which is what she imagined the vibrations of his footsteps were like. Plus, it sounded somewhat girly, which she knew would cause anger in him and amusement for her.

Smiling faintly, Toph lay back, deciding to pass the time by watching the clouds, the sunset, and then the stars.

xXxXxX

Aang locked his bedroom door, then crossed over to the center of his room, where he sat on the floor and began to meditate. Calming his mind, he focused on a single thought.

_"I need to speak to Roku..."_

When he opened his eyes again, he was no longer in his room. Instead, he was seated atop what appeared to be a mountain. Thin mist swirled around him, and a tall, white-haired man stood before him.

He was in the Spirit World with Roku, who, unlike most Spirits, lived within him. He was the only Spirit that still existed as a separate person when reincarnated. It was a part of being the Avatar, meaning Aang would be the same way when he died.

"What seems to be the problem?" Roku asked, smiling kindly.

"I met a Spirit today, but when I talked to her, she refused t let me help her," Aang explained. "How do I get her to change her mind?"

"Patience. Not everyone is accepting of change. Give her time, and guide her toward the proper choice."

"So, basically try giving her a gentle nudge?" he asked, remembering Katara's words.

Roku nodded. "But remember. When talking to the Spirit, don't allow yourself to get-"

A knock echoed through their world, pulling Aang back to his physical body and his bedroom. He turned around and saw Katara open his door, smiling as she said, "Dinner's ready."

"Alright," he said, getting to his feet. It didn't matter that his session with Roku was cut short; he already knew what the old Spirit was going to say.

"Don't allow yourself to get attached."

* * *

Author's Notes: _Whoo, second chapter! Hopefully this explains some things better, namely Toph's ability to see. _

_Thanks to Ewagon for the title suggestion. I know I didn't use it, but it did help give my brain a kick-start. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its chartacters.**


	3. Chapter 3

After supper Aang, Katara, and Sokka all sat in the young Avatar's room, discussing his newest problem; Toph BeiFong.

"So, what're ya gonna do, 'Twinkle Toes'?" Sokka asked, using the Spirit's nickname. Aang mentally questioned why he had ever told the teen about his abilities.

But he already knew why, and he probably wouldn't change his mind if given the chance. The two siblings were his best friends, and adoptive family to boot. H relied on and appreciated their support, even if the knowledge of his secrets led to some unwanted teasing.

Hugging his knees to his chest, Aang said, "Roku suggested I give her time and try talking to her about it."

"So, you're just gonna take it slow and wait until she's ready?" Katara asked.

He nodded.

"Sounds kinda boring," Sokka said. "Don't you ever get into crazy Spirit battles? You know, slaying evil ghosts and killing zombies."

"My job is to help them move on to their next life, not make them disappear from existence."

He held his hands up defensively, shrugging. "Hey, I'm just saying things could be a lot more interesting."

Aang stared down at his own hands. Something told him things _were_ going to get interesting.

xXxXxX

Toph lay in the grass, staring up at the clear blue sky. The sun was bright and nature's colours were vibrant, making her feel cheerful despite her boredom. It was warm and peaceful and almost perfect.

A shadow loomed over her, obscuring the sun's light.

"What do you want, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked, squinting up at the boy. Wasn't he supposed to be in class?

"My name is Aang," he grumbled. She suppressed a grin, knowing the nickname bothered him.

"Okay, _Aang_, what do you want?"

He shrugged. "I just... wanted to talk to you."

Suspicion lurked in the back of her mind, though she hid it from her face. Patting the ground beside her, she gestured for him to sit. He did. The pair was silent.

"So... have you always been able to see?" he asked, fidgeting nervously.

"Yes and no. I was blind when I was alive, but I could still see, just differently from most people," Toph placed her hand against the ground, trying in vain to feel the earth's familiar vibrations. "But, ever since I died, I've been able to see like everyone else."

"Why are you able to see now that you're dead?" He seemed genuinely intrigued.

"I'm not sure... Some people gain special powers and stuff, but I just got eyesight. I think it might sort of be an exchange. You know; a replacement for the life and body you lost?"

Aang nodded, looking thoughtful. "Yeah, that makes a lot of sense."

"What about you?" she asked. "How come you can see me when no one else can?"

"Roku says it's a diluted form of an ancient power. Other than that, I have no idea."

"So... you just see things without knowing why?"

"Yeah."

"That kinda sucks."

"Not really," he said, gaze shifting to the sky. "I don't think it would seem so amazing if there was a clear explanation. It would just sorta be another weird thing that happens to people."

"I guess..."

Aang's eyes were back on her, and he was smiling broadly. "I think I misjudged you earlier. You seem really nice!"

Toph shrugged. "Might be the boredom."

He glanced away from, instead staring at his fidgeting fingers. "Well, if you're so bored here, maybe you should-"

He didn't get to finish, because Toph had already jumped to her feet and stomped away, knowing exactly what he was suggesting.

Shoulders slumped, Aang wondered why his job had to be so hard.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Third chaoter! Sorry I couldn't get it up earlier. xP _

_So, yeah, tell me what you think. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	4. Chapter 4

Toph stomped across the schoolyard, resisting the urge to yell at the top of her lungs, despite the fact that she knew no one would hear her. Maybe it was one of those habits people (or ghosts) never grew out of.

Reasons for instinctive silence aside, she was mad. Mad because she thought maybe Aang had been talking to her out of sincere interest and kindness, when it was clear that he was just trying to make her 'move on' and stop haunting the school.

If you could even call it haunting. All she really did was watch students go through their days and wander around the school grounds. There was nothing disruptive about it, so she couldn't understand why she couldn't stay.

She felt betrayed. Which was ridiculous, since she had only known for him – what? A day?

Maybe it was because she had been invisible for so long and, now that she finally had the chance to make a friend, wanted to cling to the one person who could see her as tightly as she could. Which was odd, since Toph was _not_ a clingy girl.

Still, Aang clearly had a different view of things, seeing her as a chore instead of a person - well, ghost.

It was that thought that set Toph in a foul mood, sending her fuming through the wall of the school (any ghost could walk through things). She found the staircase that led to the roof, her second favourite place, and sulked there for the next few hours.

XxXxXx

Aang remained seated in the grassy schoolyard, only half concerned about a teacher seeing him and giving him a detention. He was too focused on what had happened moments before, disappointment transforming into anger as he convinced himself that Toph was the one with the problem.

Really, she shouldn't have been upset at all. He was just trying to help her, trying to get her to move on and embrace a new beginning. It was his job – was doing ones' job a _bad_ thing? Besides, it wasn't like she had anything to feel attached to. She was a Spirit!

_"Patience. Not everyone is accepting of change."_

Aang almost expected Roku to appear in front of him, even though he knew the words were only in his mind; a memory of his chat with the elder Spirit.

Sighing loudly, he let his shoulders slump more, forgetting Kana's (and Katara's) scoldings about poor posture. He knew Roku was right, that he just needed to be patient, but it didn't make things any less bothersome. Especially considering the fact that no other Spirit he had ever dealt with had been so uncooperative. In fact, most of them had been overjoyed by the knowledge that someone could see and help them.

_"I guess everyone's different," _he thought.

"What are you doing out of class?"

Silently cursing his luck, Aang chuckled nervously as he got to his feet. "Good morning, Principal Lawson."

XxXxXxX

Aang knew skipping class was bad, but a week of detentions seemed a bit harsh. It was _one_ history class! All they were learning about was some stupid, century long war that had happened in ancient times (or maybe it was an alternate dimension – he wasn't sure), and when would he ever use _that_ knowledge?

Besides, he was a good kid. He didn't get into fights, he had decent grades, and he only skipped class if he had good reason to – like helping a Spirit, for instance. Of course, he couldn't exactly tell the principal this, seeing as she would no doubt think he was crazy.

So he sat in the quiet detention room, taking in his surroundings with little interest. It was exactly as Katara had described it the on time she had received a detention for hitting someone who tried to steal her deceased mother's necklace. A small smile formed on Aang's face as he remembered seeing the normally gentle girl sucker punch a guy in the jaw.

The door to the room banged open loudly. He looked up, and his smile vanished.

There was Zuko, walking into the room and plopping himself down into a seat. Despite hardly knowing the boy, Aang greatly disliked him. Maybe it was the grotesque red scar that covered his left eye, or the ever-present glare, or the fact that he always seemed to be in detention. Whatever it was, Zuko rubbed Aang the wrong way, and that caused Aang's sour mood to grow worse.

Noticing that Aang had been staring, Zuko scowled. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Aang muttered, averting his gaze and wishing his punishment would end.

* * *

Author's Notes: _So, this chapter focuses more on thoughts and feelings than actual events. Though, Zuko being introduced is important, since he'll play a role in the story - a small role, but a role nonetheless. _

_... For some reason, I can't help but picture Zuko as one of those bad-ass, motorcycle gang kind of guys. o.o _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. This is just a result of my strange imagination.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Where were you?" Kana demanded the instant Aang stepped foot in her house. Obviously, the school had neglected to phone and tell her about his punishment.

"I got detention," he muttered, suddenly feeling ashamed under the elderly woman's intense gaze.

Instead of scolding him, Kana just shook her head and sighed disappointedly. The reaction had much more impact than any words would have.

Wanting to escape his guilt, Aang hurried down the hall and into Sokka's room, knowing the siblings would be waiting for him there.

"Where were you?" Katara demanded when he burst through the door.

"I skipped class so I could talk to the Spirit but then she got mad and left and the principal saw me so I got a detention and-"

"Whoa," Sokka cut in, placing his hands on Aang's shoulders and guiding him to a chair. "Slow down. Breathe."

Aang obeyed, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out.

"Now, what's this about you talking to the Spirit? Why did she get mad?" Katara asked gently, seating herself on Sokka's bed.

"I don't know; I was just trying to help her!" Aang said angrily. "She's just too stubborn to let me."

Sokka frowned. "I thought you were gonna take things slow and just talk to her."

"I did. We sat and talked for a few minutes, but she still wouldn't even let me _suggest_ moving on."

Katara shook her head, saying, "Aang, things like this take more than a few minutes to adjust to. It might be _weeks_ until she's ready to start considering a new life. I mean, she has to let go of everything she's ever known..."

"I know," Aang said, looking away from her know depressed expression. "It's just so different. I've never met a Spirit like her before. I don't understand why she's so attached, but at the same time, I can't help but wonder why no one else was."

The group shared a sombre, thoughtful moment as they pondered the boy's statement. Aang silently decided he would ask Roku about it later.

"Anyway," Sokka said, trying to lighten the mood. "What were you saying about detention?"

"The principal saw me outside of class and gave me a week's worth of detentions. Today I had to sit next to Zuko," Aang explained, making a face of disgust and annoyance at the last comment.

"You mean the angry freak with the scar?"

"Yup."

"Well, I think you're both misjudging him," Katara said, cutting in on the boys' conversation.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on! All he ever does is glare and get into fights. You're just defending him because you think he's hot. Which, by the way, is gross."

Katara blushed and attempted to stutter a come-back, failing miserably in the process.

Meanwhile, Aang frowned and sulked quietly, not liking Sokka's assumption that his sister liked the scarred teen. Truthfully, he liked Katara – a lot, maybe even to the point of love – and he was upset by the thought that she might not return feelings. It didn't help that the person she _might_ like was someone Aang already disliked greatly.

But that was impossible, he decided, because Zuko was a hot-headed jerk, and a kind, gentle, wonderful girl like Katara would never, ever be attracted to that.

Aang refocused on the siblings, watching Sokka laugh loudly as Katara attempted to swat him for some other teasing remark he had made. Once she was finally able to give her brother a good smack, she turned to face Aang again.

"What were you saying?" she asked.

Aang shook his head. "Nothing. I think I got everything covered."

She smiled brightly. "Good. Now, remember not to give that poor Spirit a hard time. I'm sure she'll come around eventually."

"And if she doesn't," Sokka said, rubbing the spot on his arm Katara had hit, "then you have the perfect opportunity for a crazy-awesome Spirit battle."

The statement earned him another smack from his sister.

XxXxXx

Not wanting to risk getting anymore detentions, Aang decided against skipping class, instead sacrificing his precious lunchtime to search for the troublesome Spirit.

The first place he checked was the tree she usually sat at (well, usually being the two times he had spoken to her). However, she wasn't there, so he forced to look elsewhere searching the school as thoroughly and inconspicuously as he could.

Just when he was ready to give up, he noticed a figure on the roof. The roof, being a highly restricted area of the school, seemed to be an odd place for someone to spend their lunch at. What was stranger was the fact that no one else seemed to notice.

He had found Toph.

Problem was - how did he get on the roof to talk to her?

Aang wracked his brain, trying to think of a way to get on top of the building. No one he knew had ever done such a thing, so he couldn't really ask anyone. However, he knew there had to be some way up, because the janitor often went up on the roof to retrieve lost balls.

That's when he remembered the locked door at the top if school's main stairwell.

Grinning, he rushed into the building and ran up three flights of stairs. He took a moment to catch his breath, then twisted to doorknob.

Locked. Just his luck.

Sighing, he turned and headed back down the stairs, knowing he would never be able to open the door. He had nothing to pick the lock with and, more importantly, no idea how to do such a thing in the first place. And he _definitely_ wasn't strong enough to knock it down.

When he reached the second floor, a jingling sound caught his attention. Looking down the hall, he saw the janitor unlocking his supply room, holding a keychain that carried dozens of keys. With them, he could unlock any door in the school.

Including the one leading to the roof.

Grabbing a small trash can located conveniently close by, Aang moved closer to the man, thankful that he always listened to music while he worked. In a swift motion, he slammed the can onto the janitors head, then snatched his keys away from him. With a shove, he knocked the man into the open custodial closet, shutting the door quickly after.

Normally, Aang was opposed to violence, but desperate situations called for desperate measures.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Uh, sorry if Aang harrassing a janitor seems out of character. It was the only solution I could think of that didn't involve magic. xP_

_Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	6. Chapter 6

After much trial and error, Aang finally found the right key and managed to open the door to the roof. Grinning in triumph, he stepped outside, observing his surroundings with great interest.

In his first five seconds on top of the building, he concluded that it was nice. The air was cool and refreshing, and he enjoyed being so high up, above the crowds of students. It was much more peaceful and quiet than the schoolyard below.

Spotting Toph, he pushed thoughts of pleasure away and focused on his current mission.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked when he sat next to her. "If it's about moving on, then forget it. I haven't changed my mind and I never will."

"I didn't come here to talk about that," Aang said. "I wanted to apologize. I knowing being dead and whatnot must be hard to deal with, and me trying to push more changes onto you didn't make things easier."

Toph said nothing, a shadow of sadness ghosting across her features at the mention of death. Aang hesitated, but continued.

"And... I kind of hoped we could get to know each other better. I mean, I've never been friends with a Spirit, and you haven't had a friend since, well..."

Her pale eyes gazed at him sceptically. "So, this isn't some trick to change my mind?"

He nodded, a knot of guilt twisting in his stomach.

"Alright, I guess we could give it a shot," Toph said. Then, with a grin asked, "So how'd you get up here, anyway?"

"I attacked the janitor and stole his keys."

"_Nice_."

Before Aang could truly appreciate the once-blind girl's praise, a voice called out to him from below. Looking down, he saw the principal, a stern expression on her face.

"Crap."

XxXxXxX

Aang could genuinely understand why Mrs. Lawson was so upset this time. After all, he had assaulted a member of the school's staff, stolen from said staff member, and trespassed on a restricted area. Considering all this, his punishment seemed a bit light – one in-school suspension, three weeks of helping the janitor on his own lunch hour, and a phone call home detailing the extent of his actions and his punishment.

The worst of it was the in-school suspension. Basically, Aang spent an entire school day secluded in an empty classroom, doing school working and listening to the ticking clock. If he had hair, he would pull it out as a result of the over-whelming boredom.

Punishments and boredom aside, things were going quite well. Aang and Toph discovered they got along very well, spending much of their free time together and earning teasing remarks from Sokka. To add on to the happiness of a new friend, Aang managed to stay out of trouble. Though, this was mostly due to the fact that he didn't need to track down Toph during school hours.

Everything was perfect.

However, there is always trouble in paradise.

This time, it was Katara and Zuko's behaviour that concerned the young Avatar. Over the course of a few days, he had noticed them behaving... differently. Zuko didn't seem to glare as much, and Katara often had that dreamy, love-sick expression on her face.

It was a bothersome thing that nagged at his mind, but Aang pushed it away and forced himself to write it off as nothing.

Nonetheless, Toph could tell that something was wrong.

"Is something bothering you, Twinkle Toes?" she asked one day after school, when they lay back on the grass together and watched the clouds drift by. He had become adjusted to the nickname and was no longer upset by it, which was both pleasing and annoying to the Spirit.

"What makes you think something's bothering me?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe the fact that you've been moping around for three days?"

Aang sighed, reluctantly saying, "It's Katara and Zuko."

"Who's Zuko?" Toph asked.

"He's this angry guy with a scar who's always in detention."

"Oh, yeah," she said, "I've seen him before. Anyway, what's wrong with them?"

He sat up, saying, "They've just been acting... _different_. Zuko's less angry and Katara seems way happier."

Toph shrugged. "So the jerk got the stick out of his ass and Sugar Queen is perkier than usual. Big deal."

"You think I'm over-reacting?"

"Yeah. I mean, it doesn't _sound_ like anything you need to worry about."

"I guess," he mumbled, though Toph could tell he didn't agree. Seeming to sense her knowledge of his doubt, he said, "It's just... I have this feeling that something's not right, or that something's gonna happen, and-"

"And you think it involves Zuko and Katara," she finished for him.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"No. A little paranoid, but not clinically insane."

Aang sighed. "So you think I'm over-reacting about this, too?"

"I dunno," she said. "I just think you should relax and stop worrying about what _could_ happen."

He nodded, though his expression remained troubled.

"C'mon," Toph said, getting to her feet. "I have an idea, but I need a physical body for it to work."

Aang grinned, sensing an opportunity for fun and mischief.

The two ran off to carry out the dead girl's plans, leaving the Avatar's worry momentarily forgotten.

XxXxXxX

Later that day, Sokka and Aang sat in the living room watching TV. The latter hadn't paid much attention to the show, knowing only that it focused on a group of kids trying to bring peace to a war torn world. Normally, he would love that sort of thing, but at the moment he was too focused on the return of worries to enjoy the program.

"Hey, Sokka," he said, giving up on the distraction of television, "Have you noticed Katara acting different lately?"

The other boy, completely engrossed in the show, shrugged indifferently and said something about her having a crush.

Aang immediately thought of Zuko. Could she...? No, that was impossible!

Still, curiosity made him ask, "Who do you think it is?"

"Dunno. I wouldn't worry." Eyes still glued to the screen, Sokka reached over and patted him on the head. "It won't last long. She'll get over him just like she got over Jet."

Aang took a bit of comfort from this comment, remembering how well Katara's relationship with the teen had gone. Jet had had good intentions, but always went about things the wrong way. Which was exactly how he ended up in a reform school halfway across the country.

However, it didn't give him complete reassurance that things would end well. After all, Katara would probably still be with Jet if he hadn't been forced to move, and this new guy might never get sent away.

Just then, Katara came into the room and put the cordless phone back in its charger. She smiled sweetly at the pair, then returned to her room, where she had previously spent an hour talking on the phone. Aang suspected she had been talking to her boyfriend, as she wasn't the type to spend hours babbling with her friends.

He glanced at the phone. It had call history. He could use it to check who she had been talking to; find out who this person was...

No. That would be wrong. If he wanted her to like him, it would be best to respect her privacy.

Still, he was curious...

Grabbing the phone, he looked at the list of recent callers.

Only, there was no list. The history had been deleted. Was Katara trying to hide who she liked?

A commercial was on and Sokka noticed Aang's perplexed expression. Sighing, he asked, "Deleted call history?"

He nodded.

"Don't worry. She does this with all her boyfriends. Probably because I used to phone them and give them warnings about the consequences of breaking my baby sister's heart..."

Despite the curiosity and worry that nagged at his mind, Aang couldn't keep from smiling.

* * *

Author's Notes: _So, I'm not too happy with this chapter's ending, but I couldn't think of anything better to put. Though, I love Sokka, so I guess it's okay..._

_Feedback, please:D_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	7. Chapter 7

Toph sat under a tall tree, bored out of her skull and annoyed because of it. Normally, she would be able to find something to occupy herself, no matter how simple it might be. Watching clouds, or traffic, or the janitor – _anything._

Since she had befriended Aang, none of these things seemed interesting. Nothing could satisfy her boredom except Aang and his company.

This was incredibly inconvenient, because the young boy couldn't spend all his time with her - he had school, and family, and other friends to focus on. It made her feel oddly and irrationally jealous. Toph wanted him to spend all his time with her, who was dead and lonely and without any means of amusement, instead of his other friends, who could easily entertain themselves without his company.

But she knew this was a ridiculous idea and shook it away, replacing it with a rational explanation. Aang's friends and family were just as important to him as she was, if not more so. Why should he throw them away for her sake? And if he _did_ do that, wouldn't that prove him to be an unreliable friend who would abandon her if something better came along?

None of these thoughts could free her from her boredom, however, so she allowed herself to complain about Aang not being there. It was a useless action, but still something that passed the time.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime (twelve-years, in Toph's case), Aang came over for his daily visit. The usual ear-to-ear grin was plastered on his face as he rushed over; glancing around to make sure no one was nearby. He plopped down beside her on the grass, immediately beginning to talk about his day.

The pair sat and talked and laughed for nearly an hour, the time flying by without their knowledge. Eventually, things got quiet. For a few moments, the pair just sat in silence, staring at the sky and listening to a gentle breeze rustling the leaves of the tree beside them. During that time, Toph's mind began to wonder, landing on a question Toph had always been curious of.

"What do I look like?"

Aang, lying in the grass, looked over to where she was seated by the tree. At first, he seemed confused – the question was one most people knew the answer to – but then realization dawned on him and he understood.

However, he still felt compelled to ask, "What do you mean?"

"I mean 'what do I look like?'. You know; my physical appearance?"

Propping himself up on his elbows, Aang examined the girl carefully.

"Well, you have black hair, and you're short. Your eyes are really pale, almost white, but also kinda green..."

As he continued describing her, Toph tried to piece together a mental image of herself. Colours were still hard for her to comprehend, especially one as unusual as he had described. Nonetheless, the description he had given was the best one she was likely to get, as he was the only person who could see her, and ghosts didn't have reflections.

When he had finished explaining her appearance, Aang continued to stare at her curiously, though she didn't know why. After a few moments, he asked, "What was it like when you were first able to see?"

"It was... weird," Toph said, smiling a little as she remembered her shock and confusion. "Everything was so bright and different."

"You must have been really happy to finally be able to see."

She frowned slightly. "Not really. I actually prefer being blind, because then I wasn't distracted by appearances. I only knew people from the way they acted."

A thoughtful expression crossed Aang's features as he processed her statement.

Hesitating slightly, Toph added, "Though, I guess sight _is_ nice. I mean, I could never watch the clouds before."

"I can't imagine not being able to see the clouds..." With a smile, he said, "I'm glad you got a chance to see them."

She smiled back, feeling the unusual sensation of being on one of the clouds that drifted above them.

XxXxXx

Aang's conversation with Toph slipped into the back of his mind, unthought-of, like all the ones they had shared. He didn't see any oddness in her behaviour afterward, too focused on ignoring his own feelings to pay attention. Suppressing worry and dread was a lot easier said than done.

However, he did manage to do so, feeling completely content as he strolled out of the school after his last detention. No thoughts were given to Zuko's unusually chipper mood.

When he turned a corner on his way to the front of the school (the detention room was located closer to the back), he still didn't quite catch-on, despite the evidence directly in front of him.

Katara and Zuko were standing close. Too close. She wore a broad smile and flushed cheeks as she spoke quietly to Zuko, who blushed, looking both nervous and determined.

But why would Katara be at school so late? She wasn't in any after-school clubs or teams. And why was she talking to Zuko? Why were they standing to close together?

Aang's slow mind began to grasp the situation, sluggishly piecing things together.

Before he finally registered what was happening, however, Zuko leaned forward and Kissed Katara. Her eyes widened and her body stiffened. Aang expected her to scream, pull away, knee the jerk in the groin, or _something_.

Instead, she closed her eyes and snaked her arms around his neck, tentatively leaning into the kiss.

Aang didn't stay to watch. He turned and ran, his mind racing as he tried to comprehend what he had just witnessed, his heart breaking when he finally did.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Aangst! D:_

_Err, yeah. Sorry if this chaoter seems random or over dramatic. I'll try and make up for it in the next one. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting in their usual spot, Toph listened as Aang recounted the horrible moment he had witnessed, his voice choked by sobs. Each word grew harder and harder to say, until finally he allowed himself to simply weep over his heartbreak.

After five minutes of his crying, Toph rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, come _on_."

Aang looked over at her, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"So Katara likes another guy – big deal! It's heartbreak, not the end of the world. I'm freaking _dead_ and I don't whine as much as you!"

"B-but," he eventually stammered, "why _Zuko_? Why would she choose him?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Toph asked. "How can you be sure he's such a bad guy? You don't even know him! I mean, what makes you think you're so perfect for her, anyway?"

"Well, we've known each other for so long, I just thought-"

"Time doesn't equal love. "

The pair fell into silence as Aang stared at her, wide eyed. After a short time, he turned away, staring sadly at the ground instead. A tinge of guilt nagged at Toph, scolding her for reacting so heartlessly.

Sighing, she said, "Look, all I'm saying is, just because you want something, doesn't mean you'll get it. If Katara likes another guy, than that's her choice and there's nothing you can do about it. There's no point throwing a 'Woe-is-me' pity-party, because she's not the only girl in the world."

"I know, I know," Aang sniffled, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand. "It's just hard. I mean, I really, _really_ like her."

"Yeah, well, I really liked life. Guess the feeling wasn't mutual."

He laughed a little, appreciating her sarcasm and attempts at cheering him up. The tearful smile he gave Toph made her want to hug him, which was odd, since she wasn't a touchy-feely person. The fact that she _couldn't_ hug him was upsetting, though she hid any signs of disappointment.

Trying to distract herself from unusual urges, she asked, "So, are you gonna last the night, or do I need to keep you away from sharp objects?"

Laughing again, he shook his head, saying, "No, I think I'll be okay." Then, glancing around, he asked, "Where do you think they are?"

"Making-out behind the school."

He winced. "You know, sometimes I wish you weren't so blunt."

Toph shrugged. "Sorry, it's just the way I am."

"It's okay," Aang said. He glanced up at the darkening sky. "It's getting late... I should probably get home." With a smile, he added, "Thanks for listening, though. I really appreciate it."

"What are friends for?" she said, trying to ignore the bubbling joy his comment had caused and making a mental note to figure out what was wrong with her.

She watched him walk away, looking more cheerful than he had when he arrived. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his shoulders were slightly slumped. In front of him, the sun was sinking below the rooftops, bathing him in a soft golden light and-

"Aw, crap."

The reason for her strange feelings had made itself clear, but she wasn't so sure she liked it.

XxXxXxX

Aang was careful to avoid seeing Katara when he entered the house, rushing into his room after sparing a moment to greet Kana. Even after his chat with Toph, he doubted he would be able to handle seeing the older girl.

Flinging himself onto his bed, he buried his face into his pillow with a sigh.

"Everything's been so crazy lately," he thought. "First I had to deal with Toph, then I got into a bunch of trouble at school, and now this!"

He wondered why things had gotten out of hand so suddenly. In all honesty, his life had been pretty boring before. All he had done was go to school, hang-out with his friends, and help the occasional Spirit. So why was so much happening at once?

He doubted he would ever learn the answer – Roku said life was full of mysteries. In the meantime, he at least wouldn't be bored.

Rolling over, he glanced at the clock on his nightstand. Judging by the time, and the delicious scent wafting in from the kitchen, supper would be ready soon. Meaning he would have to face Katara and his as yet unrequited feelings.

As if on cue, there was a knock on his door and Kana called, "Supper!"

Rising to his feet, Aang took a moment to push away any feelings of anxiety or sadness, preparing himself for the awkward moments that lay ahead.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Err, yeah. I've been waiting to write the first scene in this story for so long, it's not even funny. xD _

**Dislcaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	9. Chapter 9

One thing Aang did not expect to see at dinner, but probably should have, was Zuko. 

After all, having someone he barely knew sitting across from him was not a common occurrence. Though, considering how close Zuko and Katara had been after school that day, it wasn't surprising that the teen should visit. 

Aang just didn't expect him to visit so _soon_.

How long had he and Katara been dating, anyway? It had to have been less than a week, which made introducing him to the family seem a bit hasty. 

But the fact was that Zuko was over for dinner, sitting directly across from the bald boy, and right beside Katara, who could do no more than blush avoid eye-contact with everyone. This was _much_ more awkward than Aang had anticipated, as well as crazier than anything that had happened that week. Which was saying a lot. 

During the entire meal, Sokka glared at Zuko and stabbed his food as though wishing it were the jerk's head. Aang could understand his feelings, but his stomach was doing flips and his heart had sunk into his knees, so he couldn't even look at his food, let alone mimic the older boy's actions. 

The tension was thick, and Kana decided to break it. 

"So, my grand-daughter tells me you're her boyfriend," she said, gazing at Zuko with a critical eye. One false move and he was forbidden from seeing Katara. 

"Yes, ma'am," he said, avoiding eye-contact. 

"How long have you to been dating?"

"Uh," he glanced over at Katara. "We've been hanging-out together for a while, but we didn't really start going out until, um... today."

Kana raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

By this point, Sokka was stabbing at his food more violently than ever, while Aang struggled to his in his stomach. 

Katara looked at everyone and laughed nervously. "Yeah. Things just sort of... happened."

Her grandmother nodded slowly. "I see..."

The rest of the dinner was filled with awkward pauses, prying questions, and lots of glaring. It couldn't have passed any slower, in Aang's opinion, and he was greatly relieved when he was finally able to excuse himself and disappear into his room. 

However, ten minutes after leaving the dinner table, Katara and Zuko settled themselves into the living room. Having his room the closest to that particular area of the house, Aang was able to hear almost every word of their quiet conversation. The parts he did hear, he wished he could shut out; but the parts 

he couldn't make-out, he wished he could hear. It was annoying and intriguing and gave him a slight headache, 

On the plus side, he was able to take comfort in the fact that their conversation was filled with silent moments and awkward pauses. This must have meant they weren't comfortable together, and therefore their relationship could never last. At least, that's what he hoped. 

The time for Zuko to leave couldn't have come sooner. Aang may not have enjoyed being forced to join the others in their farewells to the jerk, nor did he take pleasure in seeing Katara and Zuko share a good-bye kiss, but he was happy because, well, he was _gone_. 

And, if he had any luck, he would be gone for a while. 

XxXxXx

Toph lay face down in the grass, cursing the fact that there was no school on Saturdays, and cursing her attachment to Aang. 

She had a crush. A _crush. _Toph BeiFong did _not_ get crushes. They were girly and pathetic and _so not her_. Besides that, she was dead – dead people couldn't (shouldn't) fall in love. It just went against all logic. 

But of course she would develop feelings for Twinkle Toes. That was just how her life – or lack thereof – worked. Otherwise, she wouldn't be dead. 

As if having a crush wasn't bad enough, she now had to suffer through boredom and painful longing while she waited for Monday and the return of school.

"Toph?"

And now she was imagining Aang's voice. Great. 

"Toph, are you okay?"

He sounded worried. Lifting her head, Toph surprise to discover that he actually _was_ there. 

If she had a heart, it would have been pounding.

"What are you doing here, Twinkle Toes?" she asked, amazed by how casual she sounded. "It's Saturday – no school, remember?"

Sitting down beside her, he hugged his knees to his chest and said, "I know. I just needed someone to talk to..."

Raising herself to a sitting a position, Toph sighed. "What's wrong now?"

"Zuko came over for supper last night."

"And?"

"And it was really awkward!"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I dunno," he said, shoulders slumping. "I guess I just kinda hoped you'd have something to say that would make things seem less serious between them..."

The knowledge that she was his source of comfort had set off fireworks in Toph's chest, making the appearance of neutral feelings very hard to keep. She had no idea what to say in response, so an uncomfortable (for her, anyway) silence followed. 

"Just... tell her how you feel," she eventually blurted. 

Aang's head snapped up to face her. "What?"

"Tell her how you feel. If the feeling is at all mutual, she'll tell you, and if not, well, I'm sure Sugar Queen would be gentle about it."

He bit his lip and looked away. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

He hesitated. "How... How did you die?"

It was Toph's turn to look away. 

"Car accident."

"... What happened?"

"It was icy out, so I couldn't see very well, and the driver couldn't control their car. They couldn't stop, I didn't see them coming." She sighed. "Bad luck all around, I guess."

"This is gonna sound really mean, but I'm kinda glad you died," Aang admitted. "I wouldn't have met you otherwise."

Toph spared him a small laugh and smile. "It's okay. I understand what you mean."

On the inside, she was singing and dancing and leaping for joy because _Aang was glad he had met her!_

XxXxXx

After his short chat with Toph, Aang had walked home with the daunting task of confessing to Katara stuck firmly in his mind. He didn't want to tell her, didn't want to risk painful rejection, but the mystery of her feelings ate away at his mind. 

Besides, he had no idea how things would turn out. Maybe Katara felt the same way and was simply too shy to say anything.

When he entered the house, Aang was so deep in thought he nearly jumped out of his skin when Katara said, "Hey, Aang."

"Oh, um, hi Katara."

Noticing his nervousness, she raised and eyebrow and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" he practically squeaked, holding up his hands in a defensive, 'I-swear-I'm-innocent' manner. "I just... wanted to ask you something."

Katara scooted over on the couch, patting the spot next to her and saying, "Come sit."

He obeyed, praying to God that the nauseas, clenching knot in his stomach wouldn't make him vomit. 

"So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Uh... Well, I was wondering if you..." the rest of his question was unintelligible muttering.

Katara leaned closer, head tilted slightly. "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

Swallowing, Aang mentally scolded himself for acting so pathetic. "Do you like me? I mean, as more than a friend. Like... Love?"

Her gaze immediately softened. "Oh, Aang, I... I'm sorry. I do love you" – he perked up, the corners of his mouth tugging into a smile – "really, I do, but I don't think it's the kind of love you're hoping for."

His shoulders slumped. "What do you mean? Love is love, isn't it?"

She shook her head. "There are different kinds of love. I love you like family – you're the little brother I never had – but I'm guessing you want romantic love," she blushed slightly, a small smile growing on her face. "Like the way I feel for Zuko."

Sighing, Aang allowed his gaze to drop to the floor. 

"Hey, don't worry," Katara said, pulling him into a gentle hug. "You'll find a girl who'll like you back. Someone who's better than me."

He highly doubted that. In his mind, Katara was the definition of perfect. She was smart, and pretty, and nice, and funny (when she didn't try too hard), and everything he could ever want in a girl. 

But he said none of this. It was obvious that she already felt bad about the whole thing, and he didn't want to make her feel worse. 

So, with a muttered 'thank-you', he escaped to the safety of his room to nurse his broken heart. 

* * *

Author's Notes: _Blaah. I was hoping to get this up sooner, but unfortunately I did not. xP I hope you guys still enjoy it. And happy early Easter!_

_Also, I think this fic is going to turn out longer than I intended..._

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	10. Chapter 10

After his confession, Aang began spending more and more time away from home and Zuko's increasingly frequent visits. It was just too awkward, seeing him with Katara.

Thankfully, he had Sokka as an ally in his dislike of the older boy, and when he was with Toph all his problems could be forgotten.

Soon, a week had flown by and everything almost felt normal again. _Almost_. He doubted he would ever become completely adjusted to Zuko and Katara's relationship.

Aang and Toph lay in the grass, watching the clouds in comfortable silence. It was lunch time and, thanks to Zuko's tendency to eat with Katara, the young Avatar had taken to spending the time with his Spirit friend.

"So, how are Jerk Face and Sugar Queen doing?" Toph asked, keeping her pale-eyed gaze to the sky.

"They're practically inseparable, so I'm assuming things are going well," he mumbled begrudgingly. "I try to avoid them, though."

"I noticed. You're over here twice often as before."

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked rolling onto his side so he could face her. "I can go somewhere else, if you want. I just find it really awkward seeing them together."

"No, no, it's fine!" she assured him, perhaps a little too quickly. "I mean, it's not like I have anything better to do."

He said nothing.

"...So, how are _you_ doing?" Toph asked after a few moments, glancing over at him.

Sighing, he said, "Good, I guess. I mean, things still seem kinda weird, but I don't really feel upset. Just... uncomfortable."

"So you're okay?"

He nodded.

"Good," she said, smiling. "I don't want my friend getting all depressed on me."

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess not."

Continuing to smile, she turned her gaze back to the sky. Aang copied her action, resuming his watch on the clouds. This, for him, was a perfect moment, watching the clouds on a calm, clear afternoon with his best friend at his side.

A shrill bell cut through the air. Lunch was over, and so was his moment.

With a quick good-bye to Toph, he got to his feet and hurried toward the school. Students had already crowded at the doors and were moving inside at a sluggish pace. For some reason, this always reminded Aang of herded sheep.

While he was waiting for the people in front of him to move, the Avatar glanced back over at Toph. She was still lying in the same spot, but now her eyes were closed, a peaceful smile spread across her lips.

She looked the same as she had when they first met, a soft, ethereal glow surrounding her. Yet, somehow, she seemed to have changed.

The crowd began to move forward. Aang followed finally making his way into the school.

Maybe their friendship made her seem different. Maybe it had given her a new air of peacefulness or something. Or maybe _he_ was different, and that made her appear to have changed.

As he made his way up the set of stair that led to the floor his locker was on, Aang tried to remember if anything had been different when he was talking to her. Thinking about their recent conversations, the way Toph laughed and teased him, filled him with and unusual, but familiar, sensation. It was like...

It was like when he first met Katara.

A jolt shot through Aang's body like electricity. He felt himself falling backward, knew he was about to tumble down an entire flight of stairs, but could no longer control his body.

As he fell, seemingly in slow motion, the world faded to black.

XxXxXx

Aang was in the Spirit World.

Dark, angry clouds filled the sky. Bright, blue lightening crackled in the air, followed closely by the low, ominous rumble of thunder. Roku towered over him, glowering menacingly.

"I told you not to get attached," he said, the echoing of his voice serving only to make him more intimidating. "Your job was to convince the Spirit to move on, not become her best friend!"

"I'm sorry, I-" _forgot_, Aang wanted to say, but knew it would do no good. It was true, though; he had been so busy with all the dramas of his life that he completely forgot why he had even bothered to talk to Toph that fateful first day.

And now he had enraged Roku because of it.

"I don't want to hear you excuses!" the Spirit bellowed. "Yu have one week to finish the job – by conventional means or otherwise. If you fail to do so, I won't hesitate to take matters into my own hands."

Aang didn't know what that meant. He didn't _want_ to know what that meant because there was no way it could be good.

There had to be some way to change Roku's mind, to convince him that Toph didn't have to leave.

But before he could say anything, he was over-come by the familiar falling sensation of leaving the Spirit World.

XxXxXx

When Aang woke up, he was in the hospital.

Katara was hugging him the second he sat up, sobbing and babbling hysterically. Over her shoulder, he saw Zuko, looking very uncomfortable as he watched the scene unfold.

Soon they were joined by Sokka and Kana. The former explained what had happened while the other tried to console a still frantic Katara.

"You blacked-out and nearly fell down the stairs. If it weren't for this guy," he jerked his thumb at Zuko, "you'd be a pancake right now."

"Thanks," Aang mumbled reluctantly to the scarred teen. Why did it have to be _him_, of all people?

The teen in question shrugged, avoiding the other's gaze. "It was nothing. I just figured falling down the stairs and getting trampled wouldn't be good for your health."

Katara laughed a little, wiping at her eyes with a tissue Kana had provided.

"So, how long am I gonna be in here?" Aang asked, looking at each of them curiously.

Sokka shrugged. "Dunno. Depends on what caused you to faint. Though, I think the doc will probably just ask a few questions and do some tests, then send you on your way."

"'Kay," he said, lying back in his bed. Closing his eyes, he sighed, suddenly feeling very fatigued. "Do you guys mind giving me a little while to sleep? I feel really tired."

They obeyed, each taking a moment to say good-bye and wish him well. Soon, he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of glowing blind girls and white-bearded mentors.

* * *

Author's Notes:_ Woot! Chapter ten! -throws conffeti- And just in time for Easter, too. :D_

_I hope you guys enjoy it! It's one of the parts of been dying to write. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	11. Chapter 11

Aang had to stay at the hospital overnight so the doctors could monitor him and watch for further signs of issue. In the morning, they did a few basic tests (just like Sokka said they would), then released him, saying they would call the family later that week with the results.

Still, he ended up missing a few days of school, because both Kana and Katara refused to let him leave the house until they knew what was wrong. This only made things worse, as it prevented him from seeing Toph, which meant he couldn't work on getting her to move on, which meant Roku was going to get angrier and take things into his own hands.

Put shortly, things _sucked_.

Worried about Toph's fate and having nothing else to do, Aang tried to enter the Spirit World so he could negotiate with Roku – at least get more time, if not completely change his mind. The keyword was _tried_; for some reason, he couldn't travel to the other world. He had never had trouble doing so before (well, not after he had learned how to, anyway), and it was worrying to suddenly lose the ability.

"Roku must still be upset," Aang thought. "He's probably blocking my entrance somehow."

Defeated, he spent his time at home in his room, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, trying to imagine the clouds and Toph's joyful laughter. He already missed her, and it had only been two days. How could he possibly cope when she moved on to afterlife and was gone for good? He couldn't even remember what it had been like before he met her, and that had been less than three weeks ago.

"Friendship transcends lifetimes," he murmured, repeating the only phrase he could remember his birth father, Gyatso, saying.

"What are you babbling about, Twinkle Toes?"

Aang nearly fell out of bed from shock. Regaining his composure, he looked around his room, trying to spot his friend. When he saw her walking through his door (literally), he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Toph shrugged. "You didn't show up for two days, so I figured something was wrong."

"Oh."

"What happened to you, anyway?" she asked, crossing her arms and tilting her head to the side.

"I fell down the stairs, so I had to go to the hospital."

"What'd you do that for?"

"It wasn't really intentional..." He bit his lip. This was the perfect opportunity to bring up Roku's demands, but he wasn't sure how to explain it. He didn't want to upset her, but he didn't want to hide the truth, either. Maybe it would be best to be blunt, like her.

Taking a deep breath, he blurted, "My teacher, Roku, is really upset. He says I should be focusing on my duties as the Avatar, not befriending Spirits," Toph looked surprised and taken aback, her eyes wide and 

hurt. Quickly, he added, "I don't agree with him, but if I don't do something, _he _will, and I don't think it would be pleasant."

Silence followed his statement. Toph stood, arms at her sides, shoulders slumped, and gaze downcast. Her bangs fell across her face, shielding her eyes from view when she finally spoke.

"So, basically, I gotta move on or be moved?"

Aang winced when she spoke. Her words sounded cold and angry. "Well, when you put it that way..."

Lifting her head, she looked him in the eye, her gaze harsh. "Look, I get what you're trying to say, so don't take it back and don't make it sound like something it's not!"

He tried to protest, to say she was wrong and say that things weren't what she thought, but she had already turned and disappeared through the door.

XxXxXx

Toph sat, hugging her knees to her chest and crying silently. She had just recently learned two new facts.

1) Aang was a jerk she never should've trusted; and

2) Despite not possessing a physical body, ghosts were capable of producing tears. _Real_ tears, which were just as wet and salty as those of the living. The only difference was that they vanished upon contact with anything of the physical world.

She still couldn't believe it – that Aang wanted her gone. It just didn't make sense. He had always seemed so kind and sincere, but now, suddenly, he was a huge jerk. Even more upsetting was the fact that he had made up that stupid story. Like she would believe he was being _forced_ into getting rid of her. Not only was he a jerk, he was a _coward_.

But what hurt worse was that she had let her guard down long enough to start liking him – _really_

liking him.

Everyone was entitled to a few mistakes, though, right? Still, she wished she had been smarted and not so ironically blind.

"If I could see through vibration like I used to, I would've known he was lying," Toph though, once again cursing the 'normal' sight she had been given.

None of that mattered, though. The past would never change, so she just had to accept what had happened and move on. Once she forgot the past, she could be happy again.

However, Toph was sure forgetting Twinkle Toes would be the hardest thing she ever did.

* * *

Author's Notes: _I just keep messing things up for these guys, don't I? Dx I feel so mean, but this story has a mind of its own! _

_And don't be upset with AAng - technically, it's Roku's fault. He's the one who started this mess. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	12. Chapter 12

Aang felt awful.

Not only was he worried and paranoid about Roku and Toph's fate, he had also just upset his closest friend (crush?), who he would now be unable to protect from aforementioned fate, thanks to a combination of unfortunate circumstances.

Things couldn't get any worse.

Groaning, he buried his face in his hands. It wasn't fair! He didn't deserve this torture! It should've been someone else suffering through this - a murderer or a chronic liar. Not _him_.

He needed someone to talk to. But who? Who could help him with something like this?

Kana was out of the question. Telling her anything Spirit related would just make her think he had received brain damage from the fall.

Katara could probably help. But, then again, she could also become even more worried about him, and that would only hinder him further.

There was no way in hell he would ever seek Zuko's help. Not in a million years. But who else was there?

Glancing out the window at the now dark horizon, Aang saw the pale white moon glowing in the night sky.

There was only one person he could talk to about his problem.

XxXxXx

Aang carefully opened the window in Sokka's bedroom. This task was easier said than done, as he was simultaneously balancing a plate of Kana's freshly baked cookies in one hand. Once the window was opened wide enough, he climbed out onto the roof below, which sheltered the house's small front porch. He took a deep breath, enjoying the cool night air, then cleared his throat to get the other boy's attention.

Sokka turned around, his face breaking into a smile. "Cookies!" Seeing who carried them, he wrinkled his forehead and asked, "Aren't you supposed to stay inside?"

"If you promise not to tell Kana or Katara, I'll give you the whole plate."

Sokka bit his lip, clearly torn between which to choose; cookies, or responsibility?

A moment later, he reached out and snatched the plate from Aang's hands, saying, "Alright, deal. But if you faint again, I'm not catching you."

Aang grinned, taking a seat beside his brother-figure. He watched as Sokka took a big bite out of one of the cookies, smiling as a he took a moment to savour its sweet taste. Kana always baked the best cookies, and this time was no exception.

As he took another bite, he looked up to the sky. Slowly, his smile faded. Aang followed, his gaze, staring up at the moon. It was full that night, bathing the world below in a soft light.

Ever since he was young, Sokka had always felt an odd attachment to the moon ('Yue', he called it), going so far as to say he was in love. This was why he was the only person Aang could talk to about his dilemma.

"What's it like to love someone you can never have?" he asked, turning his gaze to the older boy.

"Is this about Katara?" Sokka asked, keeping his eyes locked on Yue.

"... Yeah," Aang lied. It was easier than going into a huge explanation about what had happened with Toph and Roku. "I mean, how do you handle knowing you can never be with the one you love?"

He sighed, though not out of annoyance. "I don't. Not really. It's always hard to deal with that kind of thing, but I guess I manage because... Because I know _she's_ happy." A sad smile pulled at his lips. "I can feel it."

Aang stared down at his hands silently. After a moment, he asked, "Do you think Katara's happy?"

He was sincerely curious about the answer. Even if he had moved on and started liking Toph, he still cared deeply about the older girl and her feelings.

"Yeah," Sokka said, finally facing him. "Yeah, I do. I hate admitting it, but I know it's true. Besides, Zuko's not so bad, once you get to know him."

Aang sighed, realizing he was right, but not wanting to believe it.

"Is there anything else you wanna talk about?"

There were a lot of things, but none were anything Sokka could help with. He knew nothing about Toph, nothing about Roku, and nothing about the affairs of the Spirit World or the duties of the Avatar. Still, talking had made Aang feel better, even if it didn't improve his current situation. At least he no longer needed to worry about Katara or her happiness.

"No," he said, getting to his feet. "I'm fine now. Thanks for talking to me." He smiled, then turned and clambered back through the window.

XxXxXx

When the doctor finally called with the news that Aang seemed perfectly fine, the Avatar was beyond anxious. It was already Friday and he still had no idea how he was going to get Toph to move on.

It wouldn't be easy. If there was one thing he had learned about the Spirit, it was that she was stubborn. She would never let go of what she had if she didn't see good reason to do so, meaning he would have to be very persuasive.

There was another method he could use, but it wasn't one he liked. It required an odd ceremony (which was often characterized as 'dark magic'), and it would permanently banish her from the realm of the living – whether she liked it or not. Just thinking about it sent shivers down his spine. He could never bring himself to do something like that, especially not to a friend.

So the second option was definitely a no. He would just have to find some way to reason with her and make the outcome of moving on sound wonderfully fantastic.

However, he didn't exactly _know_ what happened, and he didn't want to lie. What if it turned out to be horrible or painful? Then Toph would hate him! Or, at least, whatever was left of her current self would.

Burying his face in his hands, he groaned on frustration. This was _way_ too confusing.

"Are you okay?" Kana asked fretfully, seeing his slumped form at the kitchen table. "Do you need to stay home?"

Resting his hands on the table, Aang forced a smile, saying, "I'm fine, just worried about all the school work I missed." Glancing at the clock, he feigned surprise and said, "O, jeez, is that the time? I'm gonna be late!"

Then he was out of his chair and running down the hall, ignoring Kana's calls of "You forgot to eat!" as he rushed out the door.

He needed to get to school early. It would give him time to think and time to talk.

* * *

Author's Notes: _I know this chapter is a bit filler-y, but I've been dying to write this scene and couldn't bear to get rid of it. Plus, this is all I have written at the moment, and I figure it's better than nothing. ._

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	13. Chapter 13

Aang sat in math class clicking his pen, tapping his foot, and staring impatiently at the clock.

Ten minutes until lunch. Six-hundred seconds until he could explain things to Toph. Too long to wait.

The second-hand on the clock moved a t a painfully slow pace, its ticking ringing in his ears, despite the noise of his classmates.

Eight more minutes.

He still didn't really know what to say. Maybe it was better that he didn't, maybe it would seem rehearsed and insincere if he did.

Six minutes, now.

But what if he just stood there and stuttered like an idiot? She wouldn't take the time to listen or wait until he found the right words.

Four minutes.

Figuring out how to get her to move on was a problem, too. It wasn't something he could do on the spot, either. It needed thought an time.

Two...

Maybe it would be better if he let Roku take care of things. It would be quick and easy that way, right?

No, that wasn't right. Roku wouldn't care for Toph or feelings at all.

One...

So it was decided – he would persuade the Spirit on his own, as soon as he could.

The bell rang.

Students quickly gathered their books, rushing out of class, laughing and talking as they went. Aang hung back, suddenly wishing class hadn't ended so soon. Stuffing his things in his bag, he slung it over his shoulder, took a deep breath, and strode purposefully out of the room, toward the front doors of the school.

He found Toph seated under the usual tree, hugging her legs to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. She looked different, almost vulnerable. He didn't like it one bit.

He took a few steps forward, the grass and leaves crunching under his feet, alerting her to his presence. Looking up at him, she stared, wide-eyed for an instant, then quickly changed her expression to a glare.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked, turning away and closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" he blurted, mouth moving faster than his mind. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings – honestly, I didn't. You're my best friend and I'd never want to lose you."

Toph remained silent, her eyes still shut. Her mouth formed a stubborn frown as she seemingly ignored his apology, causing him to wonder if he should repeat himself.

Finally, she said, "Well, it doesn't _sound_ like you're lying, but it's a lot harder to tell without being able to feel your heartbeat..."

He blinked. "You could feel heartbeats?"

"Of course I could; I saw through vibrations," she said, opening her eyes and meeting his gaze.

The pair stared at each other for a few moments, neither saying a word. Aang was the first to break eye-contact, looking down at his shoes instead.

"So..." he said, scuffing his foot against the ground

"Sighing noisily and exaggeratedly, Toph said, "Fine. Apology accepted."

A smile broke out on his face as he looked up at her, seeming to glow as he moved forward, arms spreading wide open. He stopped mid-step, grin vanishing and eyes widening. Dropping his arms to his sides, he glanced away, murmuring, "Sorry, I forgot about..."

"It's okay," she said. "I forget about the whole dead thing sometimes, too."

Letting a small sigh escape him, Aang relaxed and took a seat beside Toph, leaning against the tree and enjoying the warmth of the sun. He wanted to just stay like that forever, trapped in a happy, peaceful moment. But reality was not so kind, and he knew there was more he needed to talk about.

How did even bring the subject up? Telling someone they needed to abandon their current state of existence and embrace a new life was not an easy, and could lead to some rather unpleasant events, as he had recently learned. No way was he repeating his past actions. He needed to approach the topic in a delicate, yet persuasive manner...

Toph sent him a side-long glance, arching an eyebrow as she asked, "Why so quiet? Did you forget how to speak?"

"No, I just-"

She waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. I was only teasing."

A perfect opportunity to explain to try explaining his duty, gone as fast as it had come.

There had to be a way to inch into the topic. Maybe if he brought up the time they first met, he could connect it to how pushy he had been back then. Wait, no, that wouldn't work. She would just think he had always been as bad as she initially thought. Maybe he could ask her about being a Spirit, then try talking about the duties he had in relation. Though, he might just get completely off-topic by listening to her talk...

A bell sounded, alerting them to the end of lunch. Had time passed that quickly? It had only felt like a few minutes.

"I'll talk to you after school," Aang promised, standing and brushing grass of his pants.

"Alright. You better stay extra long to make up for lost time!" Toph called as he jogged toward the front doors.

He gave flashed a thumbs-up, assuring her he would follow through.

XxXxXx

He didn't.

Instead of watching clouds with Toph, Aang found himself being walked home by a still worrisome Katara, oblivious Sokka, and silent Zuko. As they all moved passed Aang and Toph's usual spot, the Avatar sent his friend an apologetic look, mouthing the word 'sorry'. They would have to talk later. He would find a way around Katara and Kana's temporary mode of over-protectiveness.

But on Sunday night, Aang still hadn't found an opportunity to visit Toph, and his time was running out. The two older females refused to let him out of their sites, worried he may faint again. Telling Katara his plans was sure to make her more worried, which would doubtfully help the situation. And while those two continued to fear the possibility of him passing out the moment he left, it was impossible to go see Toph.

For the entire weekend, the protective grip of family prevented him from leaving, while Roku's anger and impatience seemed to grow within him.

When he crawled into bed that night, sleep was hard to come by. Nonetheless, he slowly drifted off to dream land temporarily forgetting all his problems.

His mentor, however, didn't sleep or forget.

XxXxXx

Aang stirred quietly, blinking his eyes open. Why hadn't his alarm clock gone off? Why did his bed feel so hard? Where was the smell of Kana's delicious breakfast?

The answer came soon, because when the world around him finally came into focus, he realized he wasn't in his room. Or, for that matter, his house.

Pale grey clouds swirled around him, and the ground he lay on was the hard stone of a mountain plateau. He was in the Spirit World, and nowhere to be found.

"Oh no."


	14. Chapter 14

Toph lay on the grassy ground, staring up at the bright blue sky. Aang hadn't shown up that weekend, but she could venture a guess why. Her family had been very protective when she was alive, so she wouldn't blame him for being absent.

Still, she was lonely. She had been for a while; ever since her fight with the bald boy. Having only one friend could do that sometimes. Plus, begin around him so often had made her forget what life (or death) had been like without him. It seemed like she had always known him.

"I wish he would come here," she thought, eyes closed to the sky above. There were no clouds, and pure blue wasn't very interesting to look at. Besides, she liked the familiarity of blind darkness. A gentle breeze blew by, moving the leaves and the grass but having no affect on her. Sitting up, she savoured her sightless moment a little longer then opened her eyes to search for something of interest. Not far away, a boy was walking in her direction. He was bald, about her height, and about her age. He looked like...

"Aang!" she shouted, waving happily.

He continued forward, at the same slow speed.

Tired of waiting, Toph got to her feet and rushed toward him. Once closer, she noticed that he kept his gaze to the ground, eyes out of sight. It worried her. Was he upset? Had someone gotten hurt?

"Hey, Twinkle Toes, what brings you out here so early?" she asked, trying to hide her concern.

Then he met her gaze, revealing glowing blue eyes and giving her the feeling that this was_ not _her friend.

XxXxXx

Aang paced in circles, chewing his lip and fending off a panic attack.

Roku had taken control of his body, and now he was stuck in Spirit World. Now that the wise elder Spirit had a physical form, there was a wide array of things he could do to Toph, most of which were unpleasant and involved permanent banishment from the realm of the living.

His stomach churned with worry and anger. How could Roku do something like this? He was the former Avatar! He was supposed to be just and fair, not strict and heartless! Balling his hands into fists, Aang made a silent vow never to become like that.

Continuing to pace, he struggled to think of a way out of the Spirit World. One major problem was the fact that his body already housed a Spirit (Roku, to be exact), meaning he had no physical form to go back to. He could try returning anyway, but it was highly unlikely that one body could hold two Spirits. And if it could, there were bound to be complications. They could become trapped in his body forever, or trapped in the Spirit World, or maybe on stuck in his body and the other in the Spirit World. Either way, something bad would happen.

Well, if Roku's Spirit could enter a foreign body, maybe his could too. But where and how could he possibly corpse close to the school? Sure, there was a cemetery a few blocks away, but everything in it 

was decayed and underground. The closest morgue was at least a twenty minute drive away, so that was out of the question, too.

Maybe he could possess someone? No, that would be wrong, and probably have the same complications as trying to enter his own body while Roku still occupied it.

Then he thought of Toph. She had no physical form, but she could wander the living world with no problems. Maybe he could do the same. But how? Was it the same as entering the Spirit World – just letting his Spirit drift away?

Deciding to give it a shot, he seated himself on the ground, closed his eyes, and focused.

XxXxXx

"You're _not_ Twinkle Toes!" Toph cried, backing away from the look-alike.

The boy followed her, his expression blank but terrifying. What did he want from her? What had happened to Aang? What was she supposed to do?

"Toph BeiFong," he said, voice echoing and unsuitably old, "It is time you left this world."

A memory flashed through her mind. Aang had said his mentor, Roku, wanted her to move on, didn't he? Maybe he hadn't been lying. Maybe this is what he had been warning her about.

"Get away from me!" she yelled. "I'll never leave!"

Roku lifted his hands, fingers poised like a puppeteer's. Suddenly, Toph's body felt stiff and restrained, despite possessing no physical form. A knot of dread grew in her stomach as she struggled to gain control of her limbs, wondering what this person had done.

In her peripheral vision, she saw a bright blue flash. A figure appeared, bald young, and surrounded by a shimmering glow.

"Aang, why the hell are there two of you?" she demanded, turning her head toward him, it seemed to be the only part of her body she could control.

But Roku, in Aang's body, had begun chanting. It was a quick, menacing sounding mantra that the real Aang recognized as a banishment technique. Some techniques required a traditional ceremony; others could be done on the spot. The only difference was risk of complication.

That didn't matter, though. Both would get rid of Toph forever.

A circle of light surrounded the dead girl's body. Acting on instinct, he ran forward and tackled her, only half registering that he couldn't touch her. Both were surprised when he made impact, knocking her out of the circle.

The light now surrounded Aang, slowly fading away when Roku stopped chanting.

"Get out of the way," he commanded.

"No! If you want her, you'll have to go through me first!"

Roku shook his head. "I can't do that. If the Avatar's Spirit vanishes, the entire Spirit world will be thrown into chaos."

"But it's okay to do the same thing to anyone else?"

"Yes, because if she doesn't leave the world will be thrown out of balance and the cycle of life will be broken. If you let one Sprit stay, _none_ will leave."

Toph, who had listened to the whole exchange, got to her feet. Her friendship with Aang was _that_ dangerous? It seemed impossible, but something about Roku forced her to believe it – he didn't seem like the type to lie.

"Aang," she said uncertainly, "maybe it's best if I do leave..."

He turned to her, wide-eyed "What? No! You don't have to do that!"

"Let her make her own decisions," Roku said sternly, though the face of Aang's body remained neutral.

Aang looked from his friend to his mentor and back again. "But... that's not really what you want, is it?"

"I dunno," Toph said, breaking away from his gaze. "I like it here, and I like my life – well, death, whatever... but I don't want to hurt anyone by staying."

"Are you sure?" he asked, silently pleading she would say 'no'. He couldn't give her up, not after how strong his feelings for her had become.

She nodded. "Yeah. Plus, I get to start over, right? Maybe I'll like my new life."

"Yeah, I guess," he said, smiling sadly.

"So," Roku said, interrupting their moment, "you're willing to move on with life? No matter the cost?"

Keeping her gaze to the ground, refusing to look at Aang, she said, "Yes."

Aang felt a painful lump growing in his throat and wondered if Spirits could cry. He had never witnessed such a thing, so he couldn't be sure.

Turning to Roku, he asked, "Could we have a minute? You know, to say good-bye?"

The elder Spirit sighed, but consented, allowing the pair a moment to themselves.

Awkward, said silence surrounded them as they both struggled to think of what to say. Aang fidgeted, trying to distract himself and forget what was happening.

Finally, after a long silence, Toph murmured a quiet, "Thanks."

Startled, he looked up, eyebrows knit together. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did. You protect me from whatever that guy was gonna do. And you were my friend."

"That was nothing," he said, shuffling his feet. Then, hesitantly he asked, "So... Do you still want that hug?"

Her only response was to smile and spread her arms wide. Aang stepped forward, and they embraced.

It was odd, hugging a Spirit. Neither of them had bodies, so there anything to feel. Nonetheless, an odd sensation overwhelmed him, whether a result of emotion or mingling energies, he did not know. It just felt nice, and he was content with simply enjoying it.

"I'll miss you," she whispered.

"I'll miss you, too."

Roku cleared his throat. Pulling away from the embrace, Aang shot him a glare. Was it really necessary to rush their already short moment?

Taking a step away, Toph hesitated. Then, without thinking, she moved closer and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Goodbye," she murmured. Then she hurried over to Roku, wanting the whole horrible situation to end as quickly as possible.

"Bye," he whispered, watching as the former Avatar told her to close her eyes, take a deep breath, and let go.

In a bright blue flash, she vanished. It was then that he noticed his cheeks felt warm and wet, eyes blurred and stinging. Swallowing around a lump that seemed to obstruct his throat, Aang realized he was crying.

Roku, still in Aang's body, looked toward the sobbing boy. Despite his expression never changing, his gaze seemed to soften.

"Don't be distraught," he said, walking closer. "This is not the end. When love is real, it will find a way."

Then the body he posses went limp, the glow disappeared to reveal white, rolled-back eyes. Aang felt himself being tugged forward, his Spirit magnetized to his body. A surge of energy shot through him, and everything went black.

XxXxXx

"_Aang!"_

The voice called out to him, but it sounded far off. He ignored it, content to stay in his dreamless sleep.

Something grabbed his shoulders, shaking him roughly as another, more masculine voice continued to call his name.

Awake, he squinted his eyes open, seeing three worried faces.

"Wha?" he mumbled, struggling to a sitting position. He felt stiff and sore, but didn't know why. Maybe it was a side-effect of being possessed.

Immediately, Katara pulled him into a bear-hug. "We were so worried! You weren't in your bed, and you didn't leave a note, or take your shoes or your coat, or, or... What were you thinking?"

"I guess I slept-walked," he said, head spinning. It was easier to lie then explain the long, complicated story.

Sokka frowned, looking concerned. "You sure you're okay? You've never been much of a sleep-walker."

"I'm fine," he assured them, forcing a smile.

"You should stay home," Kana suggested as they helped him to his feet. Aang made no objection, his sore limbs and dizziness not being the ideal conditions to go to school with.

Once home, he crawled into bed, running through the previous night's events in his head. Toph was gone, but Roku said it wasn't the end. Did that mean they could meet again?

'_Yes,'_ his instinct told him. '_Friendship transcends lifetimes, love always finds a way, and time us just an illusion.'_

* * *

Author's Notes: _So, last chapter. It was kinda hard to write, and I'm not sure about certain parts, but I think I did my best. Thank-you to everyone who left reviews. Your support and advice has been great. :D_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


End file.
